The Embodiment of Love
by dragonlance859
Summary: Ranma has become and angel. And one hell of an angel if you know what i mean. He also has this little companion. Counterpart to Vampire Class A. Ranma is now a being of light. What will he do about it? Also soon to be X over with (SM&AMG)


The Embodiment of Love

Ch.1

            I don't own anything got that. And this is another thing that could have happened to Ranma if he became and angel instead of a vampire. Think of it as an alternate universe to Ranma Saotome Vampire Class A.

            So let us begin. Many millennia ago there waged a war between the two almighty forces. The gates of heaven and hell opened only to fight and bring death to the land. Each angel meeting his equal in the ranks of devils, most angels and devils perished between their blades but those that stayed either stayed to aid the rise of new angels or something more interesting. One such being has spent his power in the fight of the heavens and is resting at the moment. This being is spawning all the magic power of Jusenkyo unconsciously releasing all those souls that have fallen in the springs from their terrible lives and guiding them to a blissful afterlife. He is also about the size of your hand at the moment. The last angel still on earth is now in great danger for he is being hunted. Now lets get back to who shall release this cute little angel. And did I mention he represents a certain emotion to. Try to figure it out.

            "So boy here we are. Jusenkyo the legendary training grounds." Genma said while taking off his bag completely ignoring the guide. He jumped onto the bamboo pole closely followed by his son.

            Not to far away was a normal business tycoon walking. Well when do you see a man in an Italian suit just walk in the forest. Something was off. If one could see he was darker then usual. Everything around him seemed to whither and dies. An aura of evil emitted off this being as he snickered walking through the forest. What was more interesting was how his suit kept on getting bigger as he did. His forehead was giving way to two bulges. He was approaching his victim. While back at the training ground.

            "Take that old man. WHAT?" Ranma had just knocked his father into the spring of panda and to his surprise a panda roared and attacked him. He just looked stunned, as his father was a little angrier with him then usual. It was like something was feeding him energy. The panda roared and knocked him with such power he flew across the grounds. He crash-landed through a thin layer of dirt in the side of a mountain. He rolled down several tunnels. It was weird. He was getting really dizzy as he tumbled down the holes at a rate that Genma would have rethought. Still he was really dizzy at the end. What he was at the end. His back was against a smooth dirt wall. He opened his eyes, which he forgot he closed. Something really weird was going on. He opened his eyes to a completely black room. The only thing he could see was a small light pear behind something. He tilted his body to look around something. Indeed he was behind something. Standing up he realized that he had lost of headspace. Walking around he saw something any girl around his age would yell KAWAII! What was emanating the light was a small chibi figure floating in the air. It had pink hair that extended to its small shoulders and big eyes that were at least twice the size of its foot. You couldn't tell what sex it was because it looked like a baby but a lot smaller and more mature in some ways. It was sleeping with a small bubble coming from its nose. It wore a white robe with a golden sash. He wondered what it was. He walked over to the sleeping form and poked it.

            "Five more centuries. Please." The thing said in a mouse like voice. It then rolled over and continued to sleep. Now one of the only things that Ranma hates is being ignored. He could deal with almost anything else but that.

            "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!!" Ranma screamed into the little pink haired beings ear.

            "HELL WHAT?" It chirped as it sprang up rubbing its eyes like a cat.

            "I SAID WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" Ranma screamed again at being confused. Sure you would be confused to if something like this happened to you right.

            "Um where am I?" The pink haired being said while looking around. He couldn't see and that kind of annoyed him. Using something he remembered he snapped his fingers and everything was seen. He was in a dirty little hole somewhere. Worst of all he was in the presence of one annoyed human and a dirty little devil.

            "Excuse me but since you can talk can I ask some questions? One who are you? Two what are you? And three can you get me out?" Ranma asked seething.

            "Umm let me see. Um. Um. Lets see. O I got it. No. No. O now I remember. I think. Ok think Amare. O that's it. My names Amare." The pink haired ditz said as it hit itself in the head.

            "Ok Amare. What are you?" Ranma asked.

            "Um. Ok. I got it. Um no. Wait give me a moment. Don't tell me. O I got it. No that's not it. Wait what was it. Come on Amare think." It said repeating it over and over. And then it happened. An old memory appeared. He was in an adult form. He wasn't sure what it was but he was fighting a dark thing. Something evil. Something familiar. It sent a shiver through his spine. Then after snapping out of it he felt that same feeling. He went straight into serious mode.

            "Excuse me but may I use your body. I seem to not have the strength to become myself again. And lets see." Amare dove straight into Ranma's body. Ranma had no time to react as the little thing just ran straight into his body. He felt a warm tingle come over him. He then fell unconscious to his surroundings as Amare was experimenting with the body. Ranma didn't notice that his hair got longer no neither that he now had golden wings coming out of his back either. Also he somehow as able to ignore that his hair had grown so long that it reached his waste. Nope not even it was a shade of light pink. What he did notice was how hungry he was. He probably could eat a country out of house and home or whatever you want to relate it to. Then he fell asleep.

            Now what had happened was an astonishing spectacle to see. The little chibi being flown into the young mans heart and merged with him. A gold light enveloped them both as the transformation began. The gi top fell to his lower back as the pair of wings sprouted flapping about. Then his hair grew longer and longer till it was in a different ponytail form running down his bare back. Also is seemed that color of the hair was a darker version of the pink on the little beings head before hand. Then the most amazing thing happened. The face contorted and adjusted. What came out was remarkable. The very handsome Ranma Saotome had just gone past heartthrob and into a completely new category of males. His face had grown smother and sharper. His body had gained more muscle even though slightly his figure was perfect for a male. His eyes grew, as did his shoulders. He was the perfect image of a male. As the golden light faded the figure opened its closed eyes and looked around. Without uttering a word it flapped his wings and shot out flying through the long tunnel.

            Now while Ranma was messing with his discover Genma was slightly worried. This thing had popped out of the bushes. Not a thing but middle aged man. He snickered and began to laugh heartily or whatever. Hey the demon had no morals and the more kills the merrier. Two souls to be eaten one already corrupted by darkness. He roared back in laughter as he revealed himself. His skin shed and his dark bat wings appeared out of his back. His horns jutting out of his forehead and his fangs clearly visible. He now had no facial features to distinguish him from. No nose but gold eerie eyes. Full of hate its skin was completely black. It flew across the springs and flew towards the huge panda man standing on the bamboo. So what it was a side dish to the wonderful entrée that would follow. The angel would be something to savor. He approached the man who was stricken with fear. He couldn't get out of the hypnotizing eyes of the demon. It approached him and extended a sharp claw. Approaching his heart. Well unnoticed to him the side of the nearby mountain had exploded. And something with a kind of pink/gold aura flew at a neck breaking speed towards the demon, the guide watched in amazement as he saw the thing with wings fly. Just as the demon was going to have its righteous meal he felt the presence of an opposing force. He looked up only to see a pink haired angel descend on him with a huge bastard sword in one hand. He dodged out of the way.

            "So I see that the famous angel Amare has awaken." The devil bellowed in a voice that was low and almost wise. With out saying a word Amare/Ranma lunged at the demon. Backing away the demon ripped out its nail. The nail transformed into a huge battle-axe that was opposite of the golden bastard sword. The pink haired angel flew on and battled. He suddenly appeared directly in front of the demon and slashed downward again. The demon blocked with its huge battle-axe and returned the blow. Parrying Amare redirected it and lunged forward. The demon punched Amare in the chest. Sending him flying back. The angel propped itself up from the ground with its sword. It drew in a deep breath and launched soaring into the sky again. To meet with the naughty little thing, sure he was tired after only receiving 1/8 of his required sleep to get back up to full strength. But this human had more then enough energy to tap. He continued to fight as the spiritual metals sparked. Then the demon readied a vicious blow. It raised the huge axe above its head going to bring it downward arc. Amare ducked under the aerial strike and moved forward meeting the body of the demon. He drove his sword upward through the jaw of the demon and into its brain/core. Being immobilized Amare backed away. Then when far enough away he chanted a few words and the heavens opened up the skies. And a thunderbolt struck the immobilized demon. Thus the demon died. Ranma regaining his composure flew down to his father.

            "Hey pops." Ranma said while flapping his wings in an elegant manner. The panda fainted on the spot. Ranma booted him across the training ground and onto the ground right next to the guide. Then something weird happened. His wings faded from gold to white. And a form popped out of his back.

            Chibi Amare popped out of Ranma's back. Fully contempt he was awake again. And glad he had his adult body back. He then scratched his head. How would he be able to explain this to a mortal? And the he realized something. His head was an easy reach. That's not good he looked down at himself. He was Chibi Amare all right. Small and cute he face faulted knowing what he did wrong. Not remembering everything from his long sleep he remembered a few things. Luckily he wouldn't have to explain all of it to Ranma.

            "What happened?" Ranma asked still flapping his large wings. It looked like he settled down a bit but not a lot. The only difference was that he had white wings and his hair was a lot darker shade of pink. It was Ranma kind of.

            "Um. How do I say this? Ok I'll just say it. Hello. I'm Amare nice to meet you." Chibi Amare said while holding out his little hand. Amare looked puzzled and then shook the hand.

            "Um like wise. You look familiar have I met you before. WHAT?" Amare/Ranma screamed.

            "Um what's your name?" Chibi Amare asked the adult form.

            "Amar…anma no?" Amare/Ranma said confused he didn't feel like himself.

            "I'm afraid to tell you this but lets just say your Ranma got that." Chibi-Amare said talking to the puzzled teen.

            "Ok I got that but my name is…" Amare/Ranma tried to protest but drew a blank.

            "Ok Ranma let me explain something. I am an angel. Got that. What I did to you was something bad for me and maybe really, really good for you. I kind of borrowed your body sorry. And kind of got rid of something. But. Um how do I say this."? Chibi Amare said.

            "What?" Ranma said.

            "Ok breath, breath. Take a deep breath and say it. (Inhale). OksoRanmayouandIbecameasinglebeingbecauseIkindofusedyourbody. I'msorryreallysorrypleaseforgivemepleaseitsjustthatifogrotreallyImeanit." Chibi Amare said while bustling about in a worried manner. Floating around in circles made him really dizzy.

            "Wow slow down there." Ranma said amazingly calm. That wasn't him.

            "Ok. Well let's just say RanmayouandIwillneverseperateinalleternetybecauseyourmeandummIdon'tknowwhattosaybecausenowyouranangelandI'mreallysmallandI'mreallyconfused." Chibi Mare's eyes flew around in his head as he raced around Ranma's head.

            "STOP!" Ranma yelled. This little thing was getting kind of annoying.

            "Ok I'll try. Ok lets just say you Ranma Saotome are now an angel from what I remember. You're an angel that took MY BODY when I need your help. I tried to get out of you but it seemed like I didn't have the energy and I took some of your energy but that imprinted my energy on top of yours. So from now on I can never leave your proximity or else I'll fall and perish into the void of emptiness." Chibi Amare said while smiling. Cheered up that this person wasn't that mad at him.

            "What!" Ranma screamed. He was even more confused on how most of the things he said made sense.

            "Ranma Saotome you are also Amare. I am a smaller version of you. I shall be your guide how about that? You are now an angel that must uphold all justice on the mortal plain. You are also soon to be the heartthrob of the entire world." Chibi Amare said looking over his older self. He did approve never getting a true good look at himself he realized on a male level that his looks were superior to probably the entire world. Only a notch or two above the average angel though, plus it seemed like he kind of got a little better looking with Ranma's human muscles. Angel's didn't have muscles because they were strong no matter what and their body never needed to adjust. Now with a filled out body he could say he was good looking or Ranma in the matter. Coming back to his senses he told Ranma to just look into his mind for a while to see if anything was new. Him knowing Ranma had a few of his memories, which would help him. Though he remembered he got hit in the head in his last great fight. How bad could that be to him I mean? Well whatever.

            Ranma followed the Chibi angel down onto the ground in front of the astonished guide and his father. Genma had that feeling that he knew the fellow but not the little thing floating in front of him with an angry stare at him. Mostly because Amare didn't get all of his sleep he was extra mad at the older man.

            "Hey pops are we done." Ranma asked folding his wings into his back making them no longer visible. Genma nodded in his human form. The guide turned him back a while ago. Genma looked at someone that looked like his son. Or rather his son looked like him because the features on this man face were so much more easily to tell.

            "Excuse me do I know you?" Genma asked at the tall figure. Ranma just looked at him with a stern look and then fell on the ground laughing.

            "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A SENSE OF HUMOR POPS LETS GO!" Ranma said while rolling on the ground.

            "Sir. Are you customer here." The guide asked.

            {I'm Ranma you know or young customer.} Ranma said back in mandarin to the guide who was astonished. He walked the two costumers back Genma still confused while the guide kind of knew that this thing wasn't lying. Now back to the present time.

Tendo Dojo

            "YOU WHAT?" Akane screamed as Soun examine the postcard that came.

            "I have set an arranged marriage. So the two schools can unite." Soun said proudly despite the glares he was getting from his daughters.

            "You shall meet him soon he is the son of my closest friend Genma Saotome. You shall honor the arrangement." Soun said sternly

            "How could you do such a thing father?" Kasumi asked. She had seen that postcard before a few days ago in the mail. Why did he tell them now? Just then the outside door closed in the raining night.

            "It seems we have a visitor." Kasumi got up but then a punt was heard and a figure was launched through the sliding door and into the koi pool. It was a panda.

            Then through the torn door came a man wearing a cloak.

            "Excuse me but may I ask you what you are doing in my house?" Soun said ready to attack. Who tears his walls better have a good reason. Then something happened. Out of the hood came a small pink haired doll that floated onto the table and walked over to Soun. Holding an envelope about the size of its body. Akane first looked at the hooded figure and then was amazed as the cute little thing walked up to her father and handed him the envelope. Soun opened it as the Chibi-Amare sat down cross-legged and took out a small cloth to get rid of the rain from his hair. His friend still standing in the doorway.

            "So this is from Nodoka. I see so you must be her son. Ranma. O is I so happy to see my friend's son. O HAPPY DAY!" Soun charged the young man in the doorway and hugged him. Ranma still not being invited in waited to be. Then as Amare handed the man the enveloped he waited in the rain. Then the unexpected happened. He knew about the girls in the room and kept his hood on. He wasn't too happy he was handsome but hey whatever. Then it happened the man ran up to him at an unexpected speed and hugged him in a bear hug. Unluckily Ranma's hood fell back as he felt the rain seep into his pinkish hair. He looked like a bigger and more mature version of the little doll. The girls just stared as the hood fell back and the face soaked in water. He was way better then handsome. You couldn't even say what he looked like and be accurate. Ranma smiled and laughed a little bit trying to by time. He needed to get out of this death grip and get out of this mess.

            Help Amare. Can't Breath. He said to the little figure on the table. Hearing Ranma call he got up and floated to the elder man. He then focused some energy.

            "GET AWAY!" The Chibi-Amare yelled and Soun flew back into the wall. Something had hit him with a lot of force. All the girls saw how the cloak stuck to the soaked figure underneath. His body was to die for. All of them including Kasumi who had no idea what was happening to her drooled a little bit. Then Amare sat himself on Ranma's shoulder and waited. He then felt his driver turn around and start to run. And run did he ever.

            So this is the counterpart to Ranma being a vampire. Hoped you liked it. And for the chibi follower of Ranma you will understand soon enough. Yep and I have chapter three of Ranma Saotome Vampire class A. It will be up soon so don't worry. And some of the rules with Angels in the anime Wish might help because I am using some of those ideas. Other then that I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope to continue.


End file.
